Undercover
by K-E2014
Summary: Rory and her twin brother, Silas, are the most famous 20 somthings there are. Jess is a washed up child star who hasn't had a major role in a few years. What happens when after 2 years they end up in the same show? Will Rory and Jess fall back in love LIT


**Summary: **Rory and her twin brother, Silas , are two of the most famous 20 somethings there are. They both star on what should be the next number one tv show and have been in multiple movies. Jess Mariono is a washed up child star, who hasn't had a real gig in years because of his multiple trips to rehab and prison. He is desperate to get back into the Hollywood scene and his chance comes when he gets a role on Rory and Silas's show. Rory and Jess were high school sweet hearts, but he broke her heart. Rory is dating Tristan DuGrey now. What happens when they see each other again? Will they fall back in love? And what about Tristan?

**AN: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I had Jess and Rory would have been end game and Dean and Rory never would have gotten together. Also, Tristan and Rory would have at least had a chance at dating. Anyway, here's the first Chapter of Undercover. I hope y'all like it! Please read and review! I have the first five chapters already written! I will post the next one after I have five reviews. This chapter is a little short, but it's just an introductory chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

**Gilmore Residence: 5:30 AM**

"Rory! We are going to be late!" 21 year old Silas Hayden-Gilmore yelled at his twin sister.

"Coffee! Get me coffee, now!" Rory said as she trudged into the kitchen.

"Already have it fixed just the way you like it, dear sister of mine," Silas said.

"What would I do without you?" Rory smiled as she grabbed her cup of coffee.

"Die. You ready?" Silas asked her.

"Yep," Rory said, "What car should we take?"

Cars were Rory and Silas' indulgence. They each had multiple cars, not that they used them all. They loved old vintage cars, that they had to fix up together. That was the one thing they got from their dad, Christopher Hayden. Lorelai and Christopher had been the golden couple of Hollywood. That is until Lorelai got pregnant at 16 with the twins. They planned to marry, but then Christopher was in a car wreck and died before the twins were born. Lorelai was devastated after it happened. After Christopher died, she retired from acting and decided to focus on her kids, Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore and Christopher Silas Hayden-Gilmore aka Rory and Silas. It pained her whenever they asked her about their daddy. It hurt her even more when they decided, when they were 13 years old, that they wanted to be actors. When she finally agreed to allow them to act, she became their manager. They were just as talented as their parents. They started getting parts left and right. Soon they were the most sought after actors of their age group. Now they were 21 and had both just landed roles on what most people thought was going to be the next big TV show.

"Your mustang," said Silas, referring to Rory's red 1987 mustang convertible.

"That's perfect for the first day on the job. You drive though," Rory said tossing him the keys.

**8 AM: Location: Unknown**

Jess Mariano woke up in a bed that was not his own. Next to a girl who's name he couldn't remember. Jessica? Jenny? Something like that, he thought to himself. Then he looked at the clock and realized it was 7 AM. He was supposed to have been on set an hour ago.

"Shit," Jess muttered to himself. This was not the way his first day on a new show was supposed to be. He was already on thin ice with the director because of his past, which included one arrest, two trips to rehab, and an illegitimate child, named Ian, that he never saw.

Jess had not always been the troubled 22 year old that he was now. No, at one point he had been a promising young actor. His mom, Liz, had been a famous movie actress. Then she got pregnant and had him. As soon as he was born, Liz was trying to get him acting roles, which he easily got as he got older. He was the kid actor everyone wanted. That is until the dynamic duo, as the tabloids called Rory and Silas Hayden-Gilmore, entered the scene. After, Jess started losing parts, he started drinking and partying. Then things got worse and he turned to drugs. After a while, no one wanted to work with him. So at the young age of 20, Jess Mariono had fallen off the Hollywood radar.

Now, though at 22, Jess was ready to change that. He wanted back in. He wanted to turn his life around. Jess had recently been given an awesome opportunity. One of the lead actors for a new television show had dropped out last minute and Jess had been the second choice. The director and producers had liked him, but they didn't like his past. They had called him two days before filming started to say he got the job.

"What's wrong, babe?" the girl next to him asked.

"I'm late," Jess muttered.

"For what?" the girl asked.

"First day of shooting," Jess said.

"You're an actor?" the girl asked.

"I'm Jess Mariano," Jess said.

"I slept with Jess Mariano?" the girl exclaimed.

"Yep," Jess said as he finished getting dressed, "Lucky you."

"Man, the girls are going to flip about that! The tabloids haven't said anything about you in years! You don't look the same!" the girl said, "Can I have your autograph?"

"No," he said as he walked out of the apartment.

**Set of Undercover: 8:35 AM**

"You're late, Jess," said the director, Eli Winchester.

"I overslept. Sorry," Jess said.

"Well lucky for you, we haven't gotten to your scenes yet," Eli Winchester said, "Get to wardrobe then hair and makeup now. And don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir," Jess said as he walked towards where Eli had pointed.

Jess did as he was told and went to be prepped for filming.

"Rory! More emotion please! You just found out your father had your boyfriend killed," Eli yelled, "Go again!"

The show, called Undercover was about a girl, Lacy, and her older brother, Mikey. They grew up in a family of drug dealers. Their father was one of the most powerful men in California. They too had become drug dealers and they were involved in illegal activities. The show starts with the murder of Lacy's boyfriend, James. After she finds out her father had him killed, she and her brother decide to get out of the family business. They along with their best friend, Johnny, leave California to find a new life. They make new names and new identities. They eventually switch sides and start working for the DEA to bring down their father and the drug business in California.

_Rory/Lacy Loveland: I'm out. I'm done with this life. I am not going to grow up to be like you! I'm leaving this house and I am not turning back! I will not be a part of this "family business"!_

_Father: Come on sweetie, you're over reacting. You're good at this. You and your brother, Mikey, have everything you want. And you're going to continue having everything. _

_Silas/Mikey Loveland: Well we will have this life on our own, because I'm done too. I'm not going to grow up to be a killer. We're leaving. Don't try to find us. _

_Father: I killed him for your own good. He was no good. He was going to go to the authorities about our life. We would have gone to jail._

_Lacy/Rory: He wasn't going to the authorities. Anyway, you would be in jail. Not Mikey and I. _

_Father: You too are just as big a part of this business as I am. You've both done plenty of illegal things. _

_Lacy/Rory: Well we are out. Done. We are new people. We are going to have a normal, drug free, killing free life._

_Father: At least take Demetri with you._

_Silas/Mikey: No. We don't want any connections with this life. _

_Father: Well when you come to your senses, you're both welcome to come back here. _

_Mikey/Lacy: We won't be back._

_(Fade to next scene)_

"That was better," Eli said, "Do it again. Make it even better!"

_Lacy: I'm out. I'm done with this life. I am not going to.._

And that's when she saw him. Jess.

"What the hell is he doing here?" yelled Rory.

"He's part of the cast. He's playing your best friend," Eli said.

"No, Jamie is playing that part," Rory said.

"Jamie dropped out. Scheduling conflict," Eli said.

"I want him gone. I will not perform with him," Rory said.

"Rory, come on," Silas said to try and calm his sister down.

"Do not defend him, Silas!" she yelled, "Either he goes or find yourself a new lead female."

With that she walked off the set and to her trailer. Silas followed her.

"Silas," Jess said.

Silas turned around to acknowledge him.

"I didn't know," Jess said, "Or I would never have accepted the offer."

Silas then turned around and kept walking towards Rory's trailer.


End file.
